Stealing On The High Seas
by Uke.san
Summary: Ella había secuestrado a la chica con la esperanza de conseguir un rescate de su padre , pero eso no iba a ser facil si su rehen se negaba a salir (AU PIRATA) (white rose)


**Aquí, yo… reportándome desde alta mar! ok no… tenía ganas de decir eso porque de eso tratara el fic.**

**En fin, creo que está de más poner las mismas tonterías que siempre pongo pero meh.**

**Este fic es una traducción de momoxtoshiro!** **Si les ha gustado su fic por favor denle clic al híper vínculo y déjenle un review a ella también! Ah y también pueden donar **  
** .com**

**En fin, me ha dado permiso para traducir todos su fics White rose y bumblebee! **

**Y bueno nada… eso era todo.**

**Stealing On The High Seas**

Cuando la tripulación de la capitana Ruby abordo en un barco de los schnee para robar sus riquezas todos sabían que no iba a ser cosa sencilla.

Después de todo, tanto hombres como mujeres de la tripulación schnee estaban altamente capacitados. Excelentes luchadores, rápidos y ligeros de pies.

Sus hijas no habían sido la excepción.

Una en particular (la chica que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda) había defendido el tesoro de su padre, con espada en mano y una postura que nunca vacilaba, sin romper el contacto visual. Efectivamente ella había mirado a Ruby como un lobo mira a su presa y claro esta ella se defendió como el resto de su tripulación que había dejado en la cubierta anterior.

Había sido un momento de constantes gritos, insultos y salpicaduras de la gente de ambos lados que era aventada por la borda.

Ruby había planeado este ataque muy meticulosamente y, su tripulación había entrado meses para este caso en particular.

Ellos habían sido preparados. Ruby sabía que, robarle a Schnee no era cosa sencilla.

Pero lo que no había pre visto era la habilidad nata de su hija.

Ella había igualado a Ruby. Golpe por golpe, pasó por paso. Incluso con su velocidad, la capitana no podía moverse alrededor de la peli blanca.

Tenía la intención de estar dentro del navío al redor de cinco minutos, pero alrededor de los cuatro escucho un fuerte llamado de una voz familiar.

-Rubs! Tenemos que irnos!

La chica soltó una maldición, le había fallado a su tripulación. Ellos habían luchado tan duro para conseguirle un poco de tiempo y ella no había podido conseguir ni una sola pieza de oro.

Pero… en realidad había sido así?

Enfoco la sonrisa de suficiencia en la chica llena de cicatrices, sus ojos azules le miraban con burla e inclino su cabeza hacia Ruby.

-corre entonces, tu… pobre y torpe intento de pirata. No tendrás una pieza de este oro… no hoy.

Ruby nunca había sido derrotada antes, ella nunca regresaba de una pelea sin algo que mostrar.

Ella iba a tener, aunque sea… algo.

Y así, con una velocidad mayor a la que cualquier ojo podía seguir, se lanzó hacia adelante, la punta de su espada contra la empuñadura de la de su oponente. Desorientada, la chica se tropezó cuando daba un paso hacia atrás.

Pero claro, como la capitana caballerosa que era, Ruby Rose nunca iba a dejar que una dama callera.

En un movimiento rápido se lanzó por debajo de la chica y la levanto sobre su hombro antes de apresurarse a salir a la cubierta principal. La peli blanca había chillado y golpeado a Ruby al mismo tiempo, ella solo se rio mientras daba un poderoso salto y salía del navío enemigo, para volver a la seguridad del suyo.

Ella dejo caer a la prisionera al suelo y grito la orden de retirada.

. . .

Y ahora estaban estaban aquí.

Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, Ruby y su tripulación habían evitado a los hombres de Schnee con éxito desde entonces. Yang y Blake habían amarrado a su prisionera (Weiss schnee) con éxito a uno de los postes de la nave, asegurándose de que sus brazos estuvieran atados a los costados para que no intentara nada disimulado.

No la habían lastimado. Esa nunca había sido la intención de Ruby de todos modos. Ella solo había capturado a la chica para tener algo que mostrar.

Y tal vez porque Ruby la encontró… extraordinariamente bella.

Ahora, de pie enfrente de su prisionera, podía admirar todo de Weiss Schnee.

Su pelo era de alabastro como las conchas vírgenes que residían en el fondo del océano.

Su piel era blanca y sonrojada, como la arena de las playas más limpias que Ruby había visto.

Y sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran maravillosamente azules, cristalinos como las olas del mar bajo un día caluroso. Brillando con vida.

Aunque weiss los hacia brillar mas con enojo y odio.

Y en ese momento Ruby se posó enfrente de ella con una botella de vino, riendo de buena gana, pese a los regaños que estaba recibiendo.

-Ruby Rose! Pon esa botella de vino en su lugar ahora mismo! Es malo para tu salud!

Era gracioso, todo el mundo. Excepto yang, se dirigía a ella como "capitán Rose" y, sin embargo esta chica estaba gritando su nombre completo porque se preocupaba por su salud.

-Oh vamos Weiss, todo estará bien.- Ruby saco el corcho con los dientes y lo escupió a un lado –no seas tan sensible.

\- Tengo que recordarte que eres menor de edad?- weiss bufo. Secuestradora o no, la chica no podía dejar de preocuparse por la salud de su captora, todo lo que Ruby estaba haciendo con su vida ya era ilegal. Weiss pensó que almenos podía evitar que se convirtiera en una alcohólica.

Pero Ruby se limitó a reír de nuevo.

-oh weiss, eres una buena chica, papa te enseño bien, eh? Bien bien … solo voy a dar un sorbo entonces.

Fiel a su palabra ella solo le dio un gran sorbo antes de pasar la botella a Blake, la chica fauno también le dio un sorbo antes de dejarle el resto a yang.

Weiss vio realmente horrorizada como la rubia bebió más de la mitad de la botella de un trago.

-Bien- murmuro- intoxícate con alcohol. No me importa.

-awws relájate Schnee.-yang tiro la botella aun lado y se acercó a su cautiva. Weiss retrocedió ante el rango de hedor, arrugando la nariz y cerrando un ojo. Yang soltó una carcajada.-Dios, esta chica podía embriagarse con solo oler las botellas!

-yang, suficiente.- la pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana y tiro de ella- no vamos a torturarla. Recuerdas?

-sí, si, por supuesto que no.

-Hablen por ustedes…- murmuro weiss.

-Ah… que dijiste princesa?- yang murmuro.- quieres probar de nuevo? yo puedo…

-Silencio!

El rostro de la prisionera, había enrojecido, y ella rápidamente volteo su rostro a otro lado.

Yang soltó una carcajada y casi se cae de espaldas. Blake apenas y logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ruby tuvo que contener una sonrisa, antes de que fuera de nuevo por la botella de vino. Su capa roja ondeando detrás de ella. Regreso donde weiss y se detuvo a pocos metros de ella.

-lo siento. Donde están mis modales? Quieres un poco? Weiss.

\- Absolutamente, no !

-que? Pero tú eres mayor de edad… no?

-sí, pero sé que no debería de aceptar sustento de sin vergüenzas como tú.

-awws, eso me hirió un poco.- Ruby puso mala cara.

Weiss resoplo y miro a otro lado.

Era cierto. Sin embargo desde que Ruby la tomo como rehén desde hace dos días, se había negado rotundamente a comer y a beber todo lo que le daban, la capitana había tomado un bocado de la comida primero para probar que no estaba envenenada, pero weiss había gruñido que ella no quería nada.

Ruby esperaba que si no quería el vino que al menos bebiera agua, pero al parecer tampoco había funcionado.

-weiss si tu no bebes, entonces yo lo hare!~

-No!- Gruño- No es bueno para ti!

Blake y Yang miraban a las chicas desde la distancia. Las orejas de la fauno atentas en la discusión.

-Esas dos… una es pirata y la otra es su prisionera…. No?

Yang sonrió.

-Ellas ya son una pareja.- ella paso su brazo por la cintura de Blake y la atrajo hacia ella.- vamos a comer, el almuerzo está casi listo. Puedo olerlo.

-claro.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, ambas chicas desaparecieron de la cubierta.

Ruby las miro irse antes de regresar su vista a weiss. Ella coloco la botella de vino en el suelo e hizo una expresión contemplativa.

Weiss la fulmino con la mirada.

-que? No voy a tratar de escapar… así que puedes irte.

-comerás algo también si te lo traigo?

-nunca

-aah, eres tan terca- Ruby gruño- sabes que vamos a tener al menos tres días más hasta que tu padre nos encuentre. Estoy segura que nos dará mucho oro a cambio de ti y luego dejaremos que te vayas y comas de tu comida y bebas de tu agua, pero… realmente vas a durar tanto tiempo?

-supongo que vas a tener que averiguarlo…

Ruby volvió a gruñir y se dejó caer en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

Weiss suspiro y de nuevo, aparto su mirada para posarla por encima de las olas, había pocas nubes hoy y el cielo y el mar eran tan azules que era difícil saber en dónde terminaba y comenzaba el otro.

Can yang y Blake fuera de escena y Ruby con la boca cerrada, weiss se estaba comenzando a concentrarse más en el barco meciéndose al compás de la marea.

Lo había sentido la noche anterior también, atada al mismo mástil, pero el guardia que había sido asignado había sido un torpe y delgado rubio. Y ella prefería estar muerta antes que hablar con él.

Pero ahora…

-nngggg…

Ella no pudo evitar contener el pequeño quejido esta vez.

Ruby había estado reflexionando sobre otros posibles métodos para que weiss comiera y bebiera, pero su agudo oído no había pasado por alto el quejido de weiss, rápidamente le miro y al darse cuenta de que la chica tenía la cabeza inclinada con unos mechones de cabello tapándole el rostro, se impulsó sobre su rodilla para ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella.

-weiss que pasa?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, pero weiss se retorció y se apartó.

-no me toques…

-Hey…

La chica bajo la mirada y vio que las piernas de weiss temblaban, echo un vistazo en su rostro y lo encontró caliente y rojo. Con los hombros tensos, su diafragma estaba claramente muy apretado por las sogas para que pudiera respirar cómodamente.

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la chica Ruby presiono el dorso de la mano contra la frente de la chica.

-hey tienes fiebre!

-que esperabas!?- weiss fulmino a Ruby con la mirada hasta que quito su mano de su frente- he estado aquí atada por dos días debajo del ardiente sol!

\- bueno tal vez debiste haber bebido el agua que yo te ofrecí.

-si como no…

-uf!

Ruby aparto la mano, cerrándola en puño.

Weiss cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió al escuchar los pasos alejándose.

Ella no sabía adonde Ruby se había escapado, pero sabía que ahora estaba sola.

Weiss soltó su aliento, encontrando difícil el volver a recuperarlo. Se movió un poco, pero estaba claro de que no había manera en la cual ella pudiera liberarse, sobre todo en su condición actual.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de nauseas de su estómago; el balanceo del barco, no ayudaba mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a abrir los ojos a causa de más pasos acercándose, la chica se preguntó quién será su nuevo cuidador, pero sorprendió al ver el rostro de la persona que le acababa de abandonar hace no mucho.

-que haces aquí tu…

-Ah ah –Ruby le hizo callar- los presos enfermos no tiene derecho a quejarse

-Lo siento…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios al sentir una sensación extraña. Ruby había presionado un trapo húmedo en su frente y el goteo de agua fría por las mejillas de Weiss y por los costados de su cuello, le hicieron sentir agradecida. Sin darse cuenta la chica lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

Y sin que weiss se diera cuenta la expresión de Ruby se había suavizado con una ligera sonrisa.

-no puedo creer que te marearas.

-no tenía opción- weiss resoplo- estoy bien si puedo caminar por ahí o sentarme por algún tiempo…._pero el estar atada a un mástil no me ayuda_

-bien, bien, lo entiendo.

Ruby dejo el trapo en la frente de weiss, mientras caminaba alrededor del mástil.

-cuales son exactamente tus…- weiss se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual.

La presión de las cuerdas en su pecho disminuyo, permitiendo que sus pulmones se expandieran tano como lo necesitaran, Ruby solo tenía planeado aflojar las cuerdas, pero sabía que weiss no llegaría lejos en su condición aunque tratara de escapar.

Así que le desato por completo antes de volver a su lugar inicial.

La prisionera orgullosa y obstinada no tenía nada que ver con la weiss que ahora estaba desplomada en el suelo, enconada hacia delante jalando grandes bocanadas de aire acompañadas de un gemido ocasional.

Ruby se sentó frente a ella, cruzando sus piernas una vez más.

-si vas a enfermarte al menos avísame.

-yo no lo estoy…

Le costó un poco de trabajo pero finalmente weiss fue fiel a sus palabras y se tragó el mareo.

Ruby espero pacientemente por ella todo el tiempo, deslizándose cerca de ella para recoger el trapo que había caído sobre la rodilla de weiss y presionándolo de nuevo con tra su frente. Weiss se lo hubiera arrebato si hubiera estado en un mejor estado físico y mental, pero en sus condiciones actuales, solo podía limitarse a gruñir.

La joven capitana, escurrió del pañuelo la mayor cantidad de agua que pudo, sin pasar de alto que weiss se lamia los labios para tomar cualquier mísera gota de agua que pudiera. Sus ojos plateados pasaron sobre la cicatriz rosa, probablemente una vieja herida de batalla. Era atractivo y, tomando en cuenta de que la herida no había dañado la visión de weiss, Ruby pensó que era una marca agradable que le daba carácter.

Ella debió haber mirado demasiado, porque weiss gruño ante ella, sacando a Ruby de sus pensamientos.

-necesitas algo?

-casi…

Ruby sonrió.

-bueno entonces arriba princesa, porque tengo planes para ti.

Ruby se puso de pie para agarrar del codo a weiss. La oji azul suspiro al sentir su espalda de nuevo contra el mástil.

Ruby se deslizo detrás de ella, volviendo a amarrar las cuerdas, esta vez asegurándose de que estuvieran más flojas que la última vez.

Ella entonces regreso a su puesto enfrente de weiss, con una sonrisa en la boca y una mirada traviesa.

-ahora.- la chica arranco el trapo de la frente de weiss, satisfecha de que su prisionera ya no estaba enrojecida. Metió el material en su bolsillo y saco una botella de agua fría.- vas a tomar weiss! Lo juro por mi legado y por cada pieza de oro que jamás ha estado en mis manos.

-atrévete a intentarlo.- weiss le miro desafiante, pero la verdad era más curiosa acerca de lo que iba a suceder.

Ruby le guiño un ojo antes de remolinar la botella un poco. Luego, con su notoria velocidad ella hizo la cabeza de weiss hacia atrás y pellizco la nariz de la chica.

Weiss chillo por la sorpresa cuando sintió una sensación fría y húmeda al tiempo que Ruby vertía un poco de agua. La peli blanca tosió mientras tragaba, escupiendo una gran cantidad de líquido en el proceso.

-qué. Que!?- weiss farfullo, dejando que otra bocanada de agua cayera encima de su ropa, ella volvió a toser, echando su cabeza hacia delante y golpeando a Ruby en el proceso.

-Oowwie!- la chica puso mala cara y se froto la cabeza.

-En que estabas pensando!?-Weiss grito entre arqueadas- estabas tratando de ahogarme?

-bueno yo jure, no?

-tu! Pájaro descerebrado uuhghg!-Weiss continuaba ahogándose. El agua goteaba debajo de los tablones de madera, Ruby deslizo du palma a la espalda de la chica y la golpeo un par de veces.

Después de un minuto weiss pudo respirar de nuevo. Pero oh si las miradas mataran!

-Tu! Tu! Barbara ¡idiota!

-soy una mujer que mantiene su palabra-Ruby se rio entre dientes, tomando un sorbo para ella misma.

-por qué? tu! uuhghg.- weiss no estaba pensando cuando el siguiente reclamo salió de sus labios.

-sería mejor que me besaras idiota!

Ruby se congelo al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos plateados se agrandaron mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa para después tomar otro sorbo para sí misma.

-oh no! Ahora que fue eso?

Weiss le volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-sería más fácil no? Es menos peligroso transferir el agua de esa manera.

Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ruby le miro por un monumento la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

-bueno si tú lo estas pidiendo, quien soy yo para negarte una solicitud de este tipo?- tomo otro trago de agua antes de acorralar a weiss mas contra el mástil y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella.

Weiss trago, preparándose para lo que iba a venir, tratando de no pensar mucho en eso. Solo, era para conseguir un poco de agua.

Pero oh dioses. Era mucho más que eso (un hecho del que se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde)

Ruby la beso suavemente, pasando el agua a la boca de weiss. Sus labios estaban ásperos y agrietados, pero se aseguró de que weiss no pudiera escupir el líquido lo que le garantizo que se lo tragara antes de alejarse.

Weiss quedo sin aliento y Ruby rio mientras jugaba con un mechón blanco que posterior mente puso detrás de la oreja de la chica, sintiendo el gruñido en el pecho de la chica antes de retroceder.

-bueno espero que estés satisfecha~

\- esto es… una locura! Espera a que le diga a mi padre.

-oh si, no puedo esperar para eso! Tal vez aumente la recompensa eh?

Dejo sola a weiss después de eso, pero regreso al menos cada hora para hidratar a la chica de la forma solicitada.

Y ella gratamente tomo nota de cómo cada vez la chica parecía menos recia.

Ella se negaba a beber del labio de Ruby si alguien más estaba presente, pero fuera de eso ya no le mordía ni luchaba.

En poco tiempo la oscuridad llego, haciendo contraste con la ahora brisa fresca. Las olas que les rodeaban ahora eran de color naranja y oro, el viento sopando suavemente y se mesclaba con las voces ruidosas de la tripulación debajo de la cubierta.

Sin embargo, Ruby se quedó en la cubierta, siendo esta su oportunidad perfecta para cuidar de weiss, ella paseo una mano por su cabello desordenado mientras caminaba hasta su prisionera favorita.

-uf! Esta noche va a hacer frio voy a asegurarme de traer una cobija aquí o…- tarareo acercándose más a weiss- deseas compartir la cama de la capitana?

Weiss gruño, pero Ruby se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba refutando la idea.

Fue a través de los movimientos habituales que Ruby tomo un sorbo de agua antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellas, ´pero esta vez la chica no beso a weiss, espero un momento y con las mejillas hinchadas como ardilla se tragó toda el agua. Weiss se rio un poco, y la chica tuvo que terminar de tragar para poder reírse también.

-awws eso fue lindo!

-Cállate! Idiota!

-hmmm y que te gustaría?

-disculpa?

-dime lo que quieres!

Weiss le miro de mala manera

-… tengo sed.

-claro que la tienes.

Ruby tomo un sorbo de agua antes de presionar sus labios con los de weiss, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para estabilizar a la chica.

Espero a que weiss tragara poco a poco, cada gota. Sintiendo un pequeño goteo por la barbilla que cuando se separó, limpio delicadamente con su pulgar.

Era mucho más tranquilo esta vez, sin ningún tipo de protesta por parte de weiss.

Ruby siguió besándola, asegurándose de no poner mucha presión sobre los labios de su prisionera, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca para sentir los latidos de la chica, weiss había estado temblando por el frio de la noche, pero ahora…. La situación está un poco más acalorada.

La chica continua el proceso hasta que la botella estuvo vacía y cuando esto sucedió la dejo caer al suelo.

-mas…

-oh oh ahora nos ponemos exigentes eh? Sin embargo yo tengo que ir por otra botella ya que esta esta vacía.

-yo no he dicho que necesitaba más agua.

Ruby se quedó sin habla.

Ella parpadeo y weiss hizo lo mismo.

Ruby era una experta en la detección del engaño en la mirada y no había engaño en la mirada de weiss.

Weiss estaba hablando en serio.

Maldita sea…también era bueno, porque ella también lo hacía.

-entonces…

La chica deslizo una mano en la cintura de weiss y la otra en el hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo una vez más. Weiss inclino su cabeza hacia atrás tanto como el mástil se lo permitía, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

Dios como iba a ser repudiada, ella enamorándose de la capitana del barco pirata, menor de edad que la secuestro y que había estado robando el odio de su padre desde hace meses.

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de besarla.

Que estoy haciendo?

Cada vez que Ruby se apartaba ella no podía dejar de exigir más.

Y, siendo la capitana hospitalaria que era, Ruby no podía negársele.

Para cuando el sol se había puesto, Ruby había desato a weiss lo suficiente como para que la chica se pudiera sentar y ella se había sentado junto a ella, poniendo la manta sobre los hombros de la chica.

Weiss apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la capitana y Ruby deslizo una mano alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se escapara y para mantenerla caliente, algo de dijo que weiss no iba a escapar incluso si tenía la oportunidad,

Ruby no podía creer lo que había pasado simplemente por tratar de conseguir que weiss bebiera un poco de agua.

-esto es malo- suspiro

-lo es?- weiss suspiro – es tu culpa imbécil!

-lo se… siempre he sido rápida, pero esta es la primera vez… yo nunca he enamorado a alguien, pero me alegro de que sucediera porque esta vez, estoy segura de que tengo el mayor tesoro de todos

-tranquila, estoy tratando de dormir…

-de acuerdo señorita schnee.

-Weiss.

-muy bien! Lo siento, weiss.- Ruby beso la cabeza de la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos también.

Como capitán pirata, se sentía increíblemente exitosa, aunque no tenía nada oro, había conseguido obtener el más precioso (aunque de mal humor) tesoro de toda su carrera hasta el momento y, probablemente para siempre.

Weiss sabía que Ruby no pediría el rescate a su padre, porque sabía que no le daría la espalda nunca más.

Y ahora, weiss no quería volver tampoco.

-que desastre- suspiro- voy a tener que ser repudiada.

-ooooo-ruby tarareo- podrías seguir siendo la niña de papa y dejarme robarte de vez en cuando.

Weiss le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-haaa… solo bromeaba- rio entre dientes.

-lo que sea ya pensaremos en eso mañana…

-cierto.

Los movimientos de las olas contra el barco, meciéndolo, ayudaron a que conciliaran el sueño.

El agua que había sido compartida entre sus labios les había llevado mucho más cerca de lo que cualquiera de las dos tenía planeado permitir.

Ruby era infame por robar, oro, alcohol, joyas…

Besos…

Y ahora también el corazón de weiss.

Y weiss había robado el suyo a cambio.

Y aun así si weiss había robado el corazón de Ruby y, Ruby había robado el corazón de weiss, ninguna de las dos se había opuesto a este hecho.

**Aha! Y si, ya termino…ahora olvide mencionar (por que yo siempre olvido todo lol) que este au esta basado principalmente en un uhmmm fan art**

**Pueden verlo aquí- ailtern,tumblr,com/post/101882859558**


End file.
